After 8 years
by Dr. Brennan-Cooper
Summary: Angela returns with Hodgins and their son Mike but will the team be happy?  After 8 years a lot can change what secrets will there be?
1. They return

**FANFICTION- I am a FAN and only a fan and this is FICTION as in not really part of the show!**

**Hey I just thought this was fun and love to shock Angela.**

"She is coming back!" Bones yelled.

"For one day how much can she find out in a day!" Cam answered.

"This is Angela and Hodgins. He is a genius and she is noisy." Booth said.

"Ok well if we want to see them and Mike we have to put up with it." Brenan answered.

"Here we go….. WAIT! Wedding rings off." Cam said then Angela and Hodgins walked in with a curly harried brunette boy with bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Angela," Booth said.

"Oh how have you been? Mike you have gotten so big." Cam said.

"Hey Ange," Brenan said hugging her. "Hodgins how are you? Hello Mike."

"Well, hey you guys so how bad was the lab without us." Hodgins asked smiling.

"It is great!" Brenan said and Booth nudged her with his elbow.

"Um well if Cam will give us our jobs back we want to stay!" Angela said.

"Oh," Cam, Booth, and Bones said.

"Mom, dad they hate you." Mike said.

"We don't I will think about it." Cam said.

Both Angela and Hodgins looked shocked. "Cam can I speak to you," Booth asked.

"Yeah, Come on Tempe," Cam said knowing the nickname was a mistake by the look Angela gave her.

"I should give them their jobs back." Cam said.

"Ok let's not tell them though," Bones said.

"They are going to notice our children." Booth said confused.

"No let them find out on their own." Temperance said.

**I know it is short but that is why I added 2 at a time! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review!**


	2. They are suprised

**Hope you like it. R&R Please Read and Review**

"You can have your job back." Cam said.

"Thanks," Hodgins said but Angela just looked suspicious.

"So eight years and nothing changed?" Angela asked Brenan once they were alone.

"No" Brenan said.

"What about Cam calling you Tempe?" Angela asked.

"Oh you caught that," Temperance said.

"Yeah but explain!" Angela said clearly sounding jealous.

"Well naturally we grew closer over eight years and our f-….. Friendship has grown." Brenan had almost said families spend time together.

"So what are you best friends now," Angela asked.

"No you are my best friend although you did leave for eight years." Temperance said, "Naturally I am closer with Cam now."

Brenan knew what she said was wrong, even if it was true, because Angela looked hurt and sad. "Yeah," was all Angela said.

"I am sorry, you are my best friend." Brenan said but it didn't faze Angela.

"Well let's talk about your hunk of an FBI agent. Are you two together?" Angela asked her face changing.

"No, of course not," Brenan knew she was a horrible liar and she was relived when Booth walked in.

"We have a case Cam is already there." Booth said realikzing that he was saving his wife.

"Lets go!" Bones said.

"Hodgins did you take Mike to see his grandpa?" Angela asked.

"Yeah why are we in Dr. B's office." Hodgins said.

"She is acting different." Angela said.

"We were gone for eight years of course she is." Hodgins said.

In ran a little girl. "Hey have you seen my mom?" the child asked.

"No, why would I are you lost?" Angela asked.

"No, you must be. You are the one who is in her office and don't know her." The girl answered with attitude.

"What?" Hodgins said.

"My mother is Dr. Temprence Brenan of the Jeffersonian and my father is Seley Booth of the FBI and by your shock you must be the bug and slime guy and you must be Aunt Angela." The girl answered.

"Christine come back here you can't tell them," Zack shouted running in followed by two kids.

"too late Z-squint." Christine said. Both Angela and Hodgings stood with their mouths open.

Next thing they knew the smallest, a boy about four with dark hair and bright blue eyes slammed into them.

"Zack don't do that Dr. Brenan is going to kill me. Agent Booth is going to shoot me!" Zack Addy said.

"These are me Auntie Angia and Unca Hodgems," he said.

"Ok explain now." Angela said.

"I can do that." Brenan said walking up with Cam, Booth, and a little boy on Cam's hip.

"This is my daughter Christine Angela Booth she is 7." Brenan pointed to the dark haired girl with bright blue eyes, who had been talking. "This is my other daughter Elisabeth Camille Booth and she is 6." Brenan pointed to the only child who had not been talking, she had blond hair and brown eyes. "This is my son Zachariah Jack Booth who is 4 and seems to like you." Brenan said about the boy hug them.

"Since we are telling things this is my son Seely Hank Booth, Jared and I are married." Cam said.

"I told you everything," Angela said to Brenan.

"I know but I didn't feel it necessary-" Brenan said but was interupted.

"Not necessary!" Angela yelled.

"Yes why would it be necessary to tell you if it had no impact on your life at the time," Elisabeth said.

"We were friends." Angela yelled.

"Under 18 leave," Booth said and all children filled out.

"I am gonna keep an eye on them," Zack said.

"After last time I will help," Cam followed him out of the room.

"They don't need us here tell me about this life," Jack said ushering Booth out.

"I am sorry but what was I supposed to do?" Brenan said.

"Tell me," Angela answered.

"I don't know what happens in your life you were gone two years before you called!" Brenan said.

"I know," Angela said sadly.

"What was I supposed to do I was already married with a daughter and another one on the way." Brenan said, " sorry my life didn't pause for you."

"I wasted enough time tell me about them." Angela said.

"well you could meet them." Brenan answered, "but first know this Christine acts like Booth I so many ways so she has attitude. Elisabeth acts like me so she isnt a "people peron." Zack is goofy, extremly cuddly, plus he loves Hodgins so you could get attacked."

"Ok, is her middle name really Angela?" Angela asked.

"Yep." Brenan said.

**R&R should I have her meet the kids?**


	3. They meet the Booths

**Hey I don't own bones plus love reviews if anyone is actually reading this.**

"Hi I am your Aunt Angela." Angela said to the kids.

"Not technically because you are of no relation to us, miss Montenegro." Elisabeth said.

Angela just stared at the little girl. "I am your uncle Hodgins, Jack Hodgins." He looked to Elisabeth, "not real uncle."

"I am Jack too! Zack Jack it sounds like black jack. Momma, daddy, Uncle Russ, Auntie Cam, Uncle Jarred, Cousin Hayley, Cousin Emma, Grandpa Max, Grandpa Hank, my sister Chris, my sister Lizzie, my brother Parker, and Cousin Seely all call me ZJ." The boy smiled proud he could name most of the people he knew.

"You are cute," Angela said.

"So what you just woke up and said hey lets suddenly leave Paris?" Christine asked.

"Christine Angela Booth," Bones said her voice quiet but firm giving her the look only moms can give.

"Sorry," Christine wouldn't even look up.

"I am confused?" Lizzie said.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"You're the weird bug man but I haven't seen a bug yet." Elisabeth said.

"Oh you want to see a bug, than you're in for a real treat!" Hodgins said smiling.

"I go too!" ZJ ran after his uncle and sister.

"They seem to get along," Angela said.

"Yeah too bad you will forget us again soon," Christine said.

Before Brenan could scold her Angela said, "I am sorry but I won't ever leave again."

"All I ever heard about was my amazing aunt who couldn't bother to return home. Mom always said you were her best friend that she thought of you like a sister but NO true friend just leaves. 8 years you were gone 8 years and we received 9 phone calls. In between phone calls mom worried, or at least she did at first, then she stopped noticing. Only dad knew you to US you are scum! Aunt Cam never left yet somehow YOU are still her best friend. But get this you f***ing B**** you can't come back her and pretend to CARE!" Christine yelled.

"Christine NO you don't ever talk to your aunt like. You don't talk to anyone like that. GO!" Bones pointed to her office, "Booth deal with YOUR daughter!" She said and he looked furious as he walked into the office.

"I am so sorry Angela, she didn't mean it they all love you and Hodgins, and Mike." Brenan said.

"She did mean it I was a horrible friend and I can't ever change that but I will never do anything of the sort again. You are a sister to me and I shouldn't have treated you that way." Angela was crying. "Please don't hate me,"

"I can never hate you. You are my best friend." Brenan hugged her.

"You have changed a lot," Angela said, "but for the better."

"It's Booth and the mini-Booth's influence," Brenan said smiling.

"We don't hate you Miss Montenegro," Elisabeth said.

"Thanks but you know that it is Mrs. Hodgins or better yet Aunt Angela," Angela said looking at the small girl.

In walks Mike and Parker, "Look who I found," Parker says.

**OK what do you think so far?**


	4. They get caught up

**Disclaimer- I am in no way the owner of the FOX television show titled bones and I in no way intended a copyright infringement. Thank-you.**

"Dad you didn't tell me Angela and Hodgins were back," Parker said.

"Your dad is in there with Christine." Bones answered.

"Oh, well then mom you didn't tell me Angela and Hodgins were back." He said laughing.

Before Brennan had a chance to answer Angela said, "Mom?"

"She has been married to my dad for nine years, and I have lived with her for seven years. Of course I call her mom." Parker was laughing, as he realized how much Angela had missed.

"WAIT! You said 9," Angela yelled.

"Yeah, it is a known fact around here now that Tempe and Seeley lied about being married for a whole year." Cam said.

"Is Angela all caught up now?" Booth asked followed by a very sulky Christine.

"I think so." Angela answered.

"I am sorry Angela Hodgins, I didn't mean to offend or insult you in any way." Christine said.

"Hello, I am Michael Vincent and we are not technically related." Michael said, reaching his hand out to Christine.

"Down boy!" Hodgins said.

"Booth has a gun ON him!" Zach warned.

Christine just smiled her charm smile and said, "I've been told not to trust a Hodgins."

"I don't think dad would shoot a kid, Zach!" Christine said.

"Dad has a gun! Can I see please," Z.J. yelled.

"Hey Z.J. I bet you Uncle Wendell will show you a picture on his super computer." Parker said.

"Ok," and off Z.J. ran.

"Whoa wait, Wendell work my computer!" Angela yelled.

"Yes, and our entomologist is Fisher, Clark and Aristo both quit. Daisy was fired and Zach is Dr. Brennan's assistant. That will change of course." Cam said.

"We have to go, Bones." Booth said.

"Come on guys." Bones said and they began to walk out the door. Booth's hand rested on the small of Bones back, like always. None of the kids noticed the way their parents looked at each other, well maybe Parker.

"Hey why when she is bad is she MY daughter?" Booth asked.

"She is ALWAYS _your _daughter, she acts just like you." Brennan answered.

"She looks exactly like you, mini-bones." He said.

"Don't call me mini-bones." Christine said.

"Yeah exactly like ME, right." Booth said sarcastically.

"Wow. Some things never change." Angela laughed.

"WERE BACK!" Hodgins yelled.


	5. Women Chat

**Disclaimer: guess what! Guess what! Guess what! IT ISNT MINE! **

**Thank-you so much to nertooold54 without your help I wouldn't be adding!**

[Ring Ring] Hello Brennan (Brennan)

Hey this Angela (Angela)

Hi Ange what is it? (Brennan)

Let's head to the diner (Angela)

Ok. I am on my way (Brennan)

I invited Cam (Angela)

Ok. (Brennan)

**At the diner**

"Hey" Cam said getting up to hug Angela.

"Nice to see you Cam" Angela said

"Is Tempe coming?" Cam asked.

"Um, Bren, yeah" Angela responded still slightly shocked to hear Cam and Bren as close friends.

"I'm here," Brennan said running up.

"It is fine," Angela said laughing.

Once they were all settled Angela said, "I thought we needed more time to caught up."

"I agree." Cam said.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IN THEIR CONVO THNX**


End file.
